


Scarlet Witch and the Domestic Avenger

by CatrinaSL



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Avengers Family, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Ball pits, Birthday, Birthday Party, Bucket List, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dresses, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Great British Bake-Off References, Kissing, Letters, Love Confessions, Paprikash, Party, Revenge, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Snow, Snowball Fight, Studying, Surprise Party, Surprises, Television Watching, luck, mini-golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Life at the Avengers Compound is pretty much exactly what Darcy expected. What she didn't expect was Wanda.





	1. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy loves on the Avengers, and makes a little extra effort for Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18\. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

There was plenty for Darcy to do after the whole Sokovia thing.

Rearranging all the lab assignments so that the scientists could collaborate, but wouldn’t collaborate  _ too _ much. (Solving world hunger: yes! Accidental supervillainy: no!)

Getting Jane’s lab set up and preventing Tony from insulting her by buying/building her new equipment (“Jane designed and put it together herself, so whether or not it’s held together with bubblegum is irrelevant, Stark; get your iron ass out of here before I start hitting you with a broom!”).

Making sure Erik’s dry cleaning was positioned directly in his eye line when he got up in the morning (if he could see the pants, he would remember to wear the pants).

But just because she had a lot to do didn’t mean she wasn’t going to dedicate some of her time to loving on the Avengers. The world’s defenders did a lot of work to keep it safe, and they deserved to know (despite what was being said on the news) that their efforts were appreciated.

So she gave Steve and Sam hugs.

She bought Natasha a 750 of the fanciest vodka she could find.

She sent ridiculous selfies to Clint daily.

She high fived Rhodey every time she saw him.

She continued to poke irreverently at Thor’s muscles.

She had long conversations with Vision about classic literature.

But Wanda… Wanda was harder to crack.

Wanda participated in the Girls’ Nights that Darcy put together. She accepted Darcy’s help organizing and decorating her room. She joined Darcy when she went running, and she seemed to enjoy helping Darcy bake whenever she was in the mood to surprise the labs with homemade goodies. She even accepted Darcy’s offer to teach her how to knit.

There was just something about Wanda that Darcy couldn’t figure out.

One Wednesday afternoon, she was making a stupid face at her front facing camera when Clint poked his head into the frame and photobombed the picture she had been planning to send to him.

“What are you doing here?!” she gasped, and grabbed him around the neck for a squeeze.

He hugged back, looking at the results on her phone. “Send that one to Laura; she’ll love it!” he told her.

Darcy did, then repeated her question.

Clint waved a badly wrapped present. “It’s Wanda’s birthday.” He tilted his head. “Didn’t think she’d want to be alone.”

“How did I not know this?!” Darcy demanded, jumping up. “I totally would have made a cake and gotten stuff together for a party!”

She was already in full Planning Mode when Clint waved her down. “I don’t think she wants a fuss,” he told her. “It’s her first one without her brother.”

Darcy deflated immediately. “Oh,” she said. “Yeah.”

Despite this knowledge, Darcy headed straight to the kitchen after Clint wandered off, and started making one of Wanda’s favorites. She left it simmering under the close eye of a curious Vision and then headed to Wanda’s room with some cheer-up remedies.

Mostly, they consisted of her face and a cup of hot chocolate.

Darcy found Wanda sitting on her bed surrounded by wrapping paper. There was a brand new acoustic guitar on a stand nearby and a mint in box Scarlet Witch action figure sitting on the duvet next to her.

But in her hands was what looked like a photo album.

And she was crying.

Darcy didn’t want to intrude, but she didn’t want to leave Wanda  _ crying _ , on her  _ birthday. _

“Here,” she said awkwardly, walking in the open doorway and holding out the mug. “Drink this; you’ll feel better.”

Wanda turned, unsurprised, and smiled sadly up at Darcy through her tears. “Thank you,” she said, accepting the drink and taking a sip.

“Is there anything I can… y’know, do?” Darcy asked awkwardly. “Even if it’s something like, ‘go away,’ I’ll do it. Just let me know.”

Wanda shook her head. “This is good,” she observed. “My grandmother would make chocolate for my brother and I when we were small.” She glanced up at Darcy with another small smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Darcy said, still feeling a little awkward.

“Would you like to see what Clint got for me?” Wanda asked, sniffling and scooting over a bit to make room.

“Sure,” Darcy said, taking a seat next to her.

Wanda handed over the photo album, which had no photographs in it, just a number of sketches  of Wanda and her brother (signed SGR in the bottom right corner).

“This is awesome!” Darcy exclaimed as she paged through it.

Wanda nodded. “Steve and Sam got me the guitar, but this was Clint’s idea; he commissioned Steve to draw these, and then he and Laura put the album together.” She leaned over Darcy’s shoulder and brushed her fingers across one of the drawings. “This one is my favorite.”

It was Pietro, a little smirk on his face. “Looks like he was a pretty fun guy to be around,” Darcy said.

Wanda let out an incredulous laugh. “Yes,” she said, her eyes softening. “He was.”

While Darcy looked at the pictures, Wanda sipped her hot chocolate and told Darcy about her brother.

When Vision stuck his head through the kitchen wall and into Wanda’s room, both girls jumped.

“You and I are going to have a conversation about that,” Wanda warned him.

“Excuse me;” Vision said, looking apologetic. “But Miss Lewis, you told me to tell you when the sauce was… bubbling? And I believe it has now reached that point.”

“Oh, thanks, Vision. I’ll be right there.” Darcy closed the album and gave it back to Wanda as Vision retreated through the wall.

“Thank you for the hot chocolate,” Wanda said, handing Darcy the empty mug.

“You’re welcome,” Darcy said, giving her a smile. “Lunch will be ready any second, so whenever you’re ready…”

“Oh?” Wanda replied. “What are we having?”

Darcy grinned. “Paprikash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172035723558/remedy)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	2. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Wanda discuss their favorite show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 45\. “What do you want to watch?”
> 
> Spoilers for Series 5 of The Great British Bake-Off (or Season 1 of The Great British Baking Show if you're in the United States).

Wanda paused Episode Six of the Great British Bake-Off (Series 5) the second she saw Darcy walk into the common room. 

It was Darcy who had first introduced her to the program, and she loved it just as much (very possibly more) than Darcy did. 

But Darcy couldn't watch just one episode; she had informed Wanda that if she got pulled in, she was there until the end of the series. They had watched two series over a long weekend, but when they had attempted to watch "just a couple of episodes," it turned into the entirety of Series 6, and Darcy didn't go to bed at all (they finished just as she was supposed to report to the lab for the day). 

After that, if Wanda wanted to rewatch her favorite episode, or marathon the whole show, she had to make sure that Darcy had enough time to watch with her, or that she was not within sight or hearing.

Darcy sighed and dove into the common refrigerator.

"Ooh!" Wanda heard her say. "Clint  _ actually _ left some chocolate milk here?"

Wanda was surprised to hear it. "Does that mean he can't get mad at you for drinking it?" she asked.

"I mean... I'll probably still have to buy him a half gallon the next time he's here, but if I don't drink it, it'll got to waste, right?"

Wanda wrinkled her nose. "Probably text him anyway," she advised.

"Already doing it," Darcy reported, and took a sip of the leftover treat so that there would be a lovely chocolate milk mustache on her face when she took a selfie to send to the archer.

She made a face and snapped a picture, sent it, and then set her phone on the kitchen counter, sighing as she wiped chocolate milk off her lip.

"Long day?" Wanda asked.

Darcy nodded. "Tony was in. He riled up all the scientists. Not, like, 'this is disgraceful work, I expected more' style, but like," she put on an excited science!glee grin to imitate Tony's manner: "'Ooh, you know what this project could use?  _ Lasers! _ '" She shook her head. "It's already a scientist's playground around here; the last thing I need is  _ him _ showing up to give them  _ ideas _ ." She frowned, and amended, " _ More _ ideas."

"Well, do you wanna...?" Wanda asked, gesturing at the couch and TV with the remote.

"Gods, yes," Darcy said, rounding the sofa and plopping down next to Wanda. "Let's order pizza and stay up all night. Or most of the night. I'll probably have to rein in overexcited physicists tomorrow, and I should probably be awake for that."

Wanda smiled and set the remote on the couch next to her. "What do you want to watch?"

Darcy glanced at the TV, frozen on "the male judge"'s face, and grinned. "We should probably finish this series at least, don't you think?"

Wanda giggled and grabbed the remote to unpause it.

"I'm going to root for Martha even harder this time," Darcy informed her.

"You  _ always _ root for her," Wanda laughed.

"Well, she's the youngest of the bunch, tons of talent and potential, plus she’s cute." Darcy smiled and glanced at Wanda out of the corner of her eye. "Who  _ wouldn't _ root for her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172962786908/support)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	3. The Best Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy misses a letter from Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 47\. “Did you get my letter?”

Darcy woke late the day the Avengers were called to Assemble. Though the common room was quieter than usual when she rushed through it, late to work, she didn't even realize they had gone until that afternoon when Jane wondered aloud if they were all right.

Then she couldn't help but worry; it was Wanda's first time out. Darcy was a little surprised that Wanda hadn't said anything to her, but calls to Assemble happened quickly, and there wasn't always a lot of time to see all your friends before it was, "hop into a quinjet and go save the world."

The first inkling that Darcy had that they were back was several days later when Thor walked into the lab, still all battle-armored, to kiss Jane. 

She didn't breathe easy until he announced to everyone within earshot that the mission was successful: "Victory! No casualties or injuries; it is now time for celebration!" Darcy was honestly a little disappointed that Jane was able to talk Thor into postponing the party until the work day was over.

Wanda was in the corner of the common room having a conversation with Sam when Darcy finally got to the party. She waved at her, and Wanda waved back, shyly, Darcy thought.  _ What could she have to be shy about? _

With that thought in her mind, Darcy got to work enjoying the party. She joined Wanda and Sam in the corner, and greeted Vision when he drifted over to them.

"I think I might like this better than Stark's fancy get-togethers," Sam said as his eyes scanned the room. "Quieter. Less expectations and bow ties, more 'woo! We're alive!'" 

Darcy laughed her agreement, and Sam patted her on the arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go kick Natasha's ass at pool."

"Good luck with that," Wanda told him.

Vision gave her a look, then nodded at Darcy. "I should go... supervise," he said, and floated away.

"I'm glad you guys are all okay," Darcy told Wanda, not for the first time that evening.

"Me too," Wanda said with a nod. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you we were going."

"It's fine; don't feel bad. I slept in so late that day, I probably wouldn't even have heard you knock."

Wanda nodded again, and then after a moment, asked hesitantly, "Did you get my letter?"

Darcy had no idea what she was talking about. "I... did not," she replied.

Wanda's face fell. "Oh, I... asked Steve to give it to you, but maybe he..." 

They both looked across the room to where the super soldier was laughing at his friend's failure while Natasha grinned like a cat from the other side of the pool table. 

"I'll go ask him what happened to it," Wanda said, and darted across the room before Darcy could stop her.

It was completely possible that Wanda’s letter  _ was _ in Darcy's room, but lost under mess. She went to look.

Darcy had a small room down one of the hallways leading off of the common room. She didn't see the point in overtidiness; Steve's room next door was militarily immaculate, but Darcy could never get to that level of dust policing. She often tossed laundry (clean and dirty) on the floor without guilt. There wasn't really any point to keeping things neat, just as there was no point in hanging out in her space when the common room (and Wanda's room) were so close.

She shifted through a couple levels of detritus, and spotted an envelope on the floor near the door, her name in Wanda's handwriting on it. 

Darcy paused. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to read the letter. Yeah, it was addressed to her. Wanda had written it to her. But that was before the mission, when she hadn't been 100% sure she would be back. Should she wait, ask Wanda if she should open it, or...?

Darcy stuck her head out the door and glanced back in the direction of the common area. She didn't  _ see _ Wanda, so maybe...

She tore it open.

_ Dear Darcy, _ it began. 

There were lots of things crossed out, and other things were nearly illegible. It looked like it had been written in a hurry; Wanda hadn't had a lot of time to collect her thoughts.

> _ Thank you so much for being my friend here. It has not been easy to settle in, but you  _ ~~_ have helped me so much _ ~~ _ will never know how much you have helped me. I am nervous about my first mission, but  _ ~~_ don't worry _ ~~ _ I will be okay. You can worry if you want. _
> 
> _ J ~~ust in case~~ _ _ If I don't  _ ~~_ come back _ ~~ _ make it home, I want you to know that you  _ ~~_ are my _ ~~ _ were  _ ~~_ one of _ ~~ _ the best part of my time here. _
> 
> _ Love, Wanda _

Darcy wasn't going to cry. She knew that Wanda considered them best friends, and she did too (Wanda had been slowly but surely edging Jane out recently), but she hadn't realized how much her friendship really meant to Wanda. This letter was probably why she had been acting a bit shy earlier in the evening.

A quiet knock on the door roused her, and she leaned forward off the edge of her bed to open it.

"Hi," she said when she saw Wanda standing outside. 

"You found it," Wanda observed the letter in her hand. "Steve said he knocked, and then slipped it under the door when you didn't answer."

"It got lost under my... life," Darcy explained, waving at the mess.

"I see," Wanda said, nodding. 

"I think..." Darcy began. "I think I'm glad I didn't find it until now." Wanda looked surprised, but Darcy went on: "I was plenty worried about you guys, but I think if I'd had this before, I would have been ten times more worried."

"W...why?" Wanda asked.

"Because missions are dangerous sometimes," Darcy reminded her. "And I would have been scared that I'd never get to give you this."

Darcy stood and pulled Wanda into her arms.

"Oh," Wanda breathed, and hugged Darcy back.

"Anyway," Darcy said with a sigh when Wanda stepped away. "I don't really feel like going back to the party."

"Me neither," Wanda told her. "Should we watch a movie in my room?"

"Yeah," Darcy agreed. "Harry Potter?"

"Prisoner of Azkaban," Wanda said with a grin. "Punching Draco Malfoy."

"That  _ is _ the best part," Darcy agreed, and leaned over her bed to grab the box set of DVDs she kept on the shelf. "Let's do this."

They could still hear the party from down the hall when the opening credits started. Wanda propped them up on her bed with all the pillows, and Darcy sighed as she snuggled onto Wanda's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said.

"Me too," Wanda whispered.

"Hey, Wanda?"

"Hm?"

"You're the best part of my time here, too."

Wanda smiled and leaned her cheek on top of Darcy's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173030569873/the-best-part)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	4. Scarlet Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy asks Wanda to go with her to a fancy party and is stunned by the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 59\. “Wow.”

Darcy waited nervously in the common room.

Jane had finally gotten that Nobel Prize. Or, at least, the notification that she'd be receiving one, which of course had prompted Tony to do lots of things, the least of which was to throw a lavish party for all the scientists (he'd also whined endearingly about having to give Jane a raise, and whined less endearingly that he wouldn't be able to attend the party).

Darcy had a lot of reasons to be nervous. 

Since Tony couldn't be there, there wasn't any reason to ship over his ridiculously expensive party planner, so Darcy (and FRIDAY) had helped with on-the-spot decisions like which venue was best (having it in-house was out of the question; there was no way she was vetting  _ that _ many plus ones), who to leave off the guest list (and risk offending), and how many different menu options to have (the poor vegetarians would have to eat vegan or pick the bacon off the gluten free hors d'oeuvres). And through it all, she, Tony's telecommuting party planner, and FRIDAY basically became best friends.

Darcy wasn't worried about the party.

She'd spent the entire planning process with one thought in the back of her mind: who was going to be her plus one? It wasn't like she left the (it sounded freaky and cultish to call it a) compound that often to meet people. All the lab friends she might have invited already had their own invitations. There was really only one person she wanted to ask, and it took her about a week to get up the courage to actually do it.

Darcy didn't really care about her own appearance, but her breath caught in her throat when Wanda slinked down the hallway toward her.

Her dress clung to enticing curves and sparkled a little when she moved. Her hair was expertly pulled halfway up and to the side, exposing her neck and one ear. Her smile was shy, but confident. She knew she looked good.

Darcy was speechless.

"Viz helped me pick out my outfit and Steve did my hair,” Wanda said when she reached Darcy. "What do you think?"

Darcy wanted to tell her how breathtaking she was, how special Wanda made her feel to go to all the trouble of getting dressed up just to attend a (probably) boring party.

Wanda smiled, and all Darcy could say was, "Wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having tons of trouble coming up with a title for this piece, and searching through the thesaurus for synonyms for “speechless.” Following the rabbit hole toward my goal, I ended up on the page for “spellbound,” which had the world “wow” under the word “witch.” Thanks, thesaurus.com!
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173426841998/scarlet-wow)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	5. Long (Birth)Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a long day. On top of that, it's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60\. “Happy birthday.”

"Guuuh," Darcy enunciated as she trudged into the common room. "The scientists are  _ all _ grounded. Forever. Grounded for life."

"Long day?" Wanda asked, watching as Darcy flopped onto the couch next to her.

"Yes. Erik decided he needed his lab rearranged because of the summer equinox, which was like two friggin' months ago, and then Doctor Cho," she sat up and speared Wanda with a look. " _ Doctor Cho _ ."

"Usually one of the good ones," Wanda observed.

"Yes," Darcy agreed emphatically. "She was all like, 'oh, new formula, can we test today?' When her brilliant face knows good and well that facilities needs a week to go over the test and what's being tested so it doesn't accidentally blow up anything else going on, and..." She stopped and narrowed her eyes. "Are you even listening to me?"

Wanda was smiling secretively. "Of course I am," she said.

Darcy gave her a distrustful look, but continued. "And then like half the lab just took off, no warning, no 'I gotta go or I'm gonna yak on the autosampler,' no 'hey my grandma needs me to drive her physical therapy' or anything. Just gone."

"That sounds frustrating," Wanda said soothingly.

"Yeah! It was!" Darcy huffed. "And to top it all off, it's my—"

"SURPRISE!!" a cacophony of voices shouted.

Darcy fell off the couch.

Wanda laughed. "Happy birthday," she said, as Darcy's friends surrounded her.

"You jerks!" Darcy declared, a delighted (but slightly annoyed) grin on her face. "There had better be cake, or I swear I'm tasing every last one of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173451027458/long-birthday)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	6. Ball Pit City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda helps Darcy plot her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 64\. “It’s two sugars, right?”

"So it's either turn his office into a ball pit  _ or _ dig holes outside his windows and schedule shifts so somebody's there playing fake mini golf whenever he shows up. Ooh! We could get a miniature windmill! What do you think?"

"Uh..." Wanda began, not quite sure how to proceed. So she changed the subject: "It's two sugars, right?"

Darcy lit up. "Yes," she agreed. "It is. Two sugars if I'm being polite. Two million if I'm not."

Wanda laughed and obligingly added more sugar, giving the coffee a stir before she handed it over the counter to Darcy.

"So," Darcy continued after she'd taken a huge gulp. "Opinions on my brilliant plans for 'Operation: Birthday Payback'?"

"Well," Wanda sighed. "I think the windmill might be overkill."

Darcy frowned, thinking. "You might be right," she conceded. "Plus if I take a shovel to the lawn, the facilities manager might lose her shit. She's been in a bad mood this week because Sam and Rhodey keep ganking Steve's clothes from the locker room while he's showering. Did you see him blushing back to his room with a locker door wrapped around his waist yesterday?"

Wanda laughed. "I missed it."

"It was hilarious," Darcy assured her, then got back to business. "Right. Okay. The ball pit, you think?"

Wanda nodded.

"Wanna help me shop online for a bazillion plastic balls?" Darcy paused. "Wow, that's a phrase off my 'sentences to say before I die' bucket list."

Laughing, Wanda rounded the counter to join Darcy at her computer. "Let's buy a bazillion plastic balls," she said.

"See?" Darcy pointed out. "Hanging out with me has you adding sentences to  _ your _ bucket list!"

"What would I do without you?" Wanda wondered.

"You'd be very, very bored," Darcy assured her with a grin, then scooted her coffee closer to make room for Wanda and turned back to her computer. "Okay. Ball Pit City, here we come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve taking doors for walkies is a reference to [The United States of Undress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284403).
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173578214008/ball-pit-city)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	7. Precautionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy volunteers to help Wanda study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 65\. “I’ll help you study.”

"Whoa." Darcy couldn't pass through the common area without noticing the entire dining table covered in what must have been a project of Wanda's.

"Morning," Wanda said, returning to the table with a steaming cup of coffee.

"What's all this?"

Wanda sighed as she sat. "Resources," she replied. "Things I have to memorize."

Darcy gaped at the sheer amount stacked of information stacked on the table. " _ Why _ ?"

"Becoming a citizen," Wanda explained. "Steve is worried about emergency evacuations, like if for some reason we had to call in the military for an extraction during a mission."

"He thinks they'd  _ leave you behind _ ?" Darcy gasped. 

Wanda shrugged. "He and Natasha say it's a possibility, so this is just in case. It's a lot of memorizing, but it's probably something I ought to do anyway. I'm not going to leave here anytime soon, and this will ensure I get a chance to vote, pay taxes..." she cleared her throat and peeked shyly at Darcy over the rim of her coffee cup. "...get married."

Darcy had been sold on the idea before, but she absolutely was now. "I'll help you study," she said, pulling out a chair nearby. 

"Don't you have to work?" Wanda asked. 

"I'll check on them later," Darcy said with an unconcerned wave of her hand. "There's a pretty low chance of them blowing up the world in the first two hours of the day, don't you think? And anyway, this is important."

Wanda smiled softly. "Thank you."

Darcy grinned back. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173642015133/precautionary)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	8. A Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy dozes off after a long day of making sure the Avengers all have some Christmas cheer (in the form of baked goods) and wakes to a Christmas miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 67\. “I did the dishes.”

Darcy was Christmas-cookied out. She'd been baking all weekend, making sure that all the Avengers would have some to take when they went home for the holidays (or, in some cases, when they went to their private islands to lounge on a pile of money). 

She was finally finished baking, frosting, decorating, and packaging everything, so she sat down for a minute on the couch to breathe.

When she opened her eyes, it was dark, the only light in the room coming from the string of bulbs on the tree in the corner. The sight was lovely, but—

"Oh no!" Darcy jumped up and found Wanda standing at the sink in the kitchen, smiling at her. "The cookies! Are they—"

"Don't worry," Wanda told her. "Rhodey got his before he left, and I kept Tony from realizing that his was the same as everybody else's. I had to text Sam to remind him, but he stopped by and grabbed he and Steve's before they took off for his parents’ house. I had to hide mine under my bed to keep Viz from touching all of them, but I really think you should take that as a compliment to your artistry. The cookies really are beautiful."

Darcy let out a long breath. "So... all that's left to do is...?"

"Enjoy the ones you kept for yourself," Wanda said. "I did the dishes."

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Darcy gasped, running into the kitchen to throw her arms around Wanda.

Wanda laughed. “Merry Christmas, Darcy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173673574988/a-christmas-miracle)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	9. Romantic Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Darcy do battle on a romantic winter evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 71\. “No reason.”

Thor, Vision, and Natasha had all stayed outside for a snowball fight after some cold-weather training, but Wanda had to go in.

She had a test to study for.

About an hour later, she paused to glance out the window, just in time to catch Natasha getting bulls-eyed by Vision. Getting hit in the face by a snowball didn't  _ seem _ like it would be much fun, but the look that was in her eyes when Natasha recovered made Wanda think she'd rather be outside.

"The quizmaster has arrived!" Darcy announced. 

Wanda smiled up at her.

"I know," Darcy said. "I'm fifteen minutes late. But I have Starbucks!"

The moon was reflecting off the snow by the time they decided to call it a day. Darcy helped Wanda stack her books on a side table while keeping an eye on Vision, who was diligently stirring some homemade hot chocolate made from Darcy's Gran's recipe.

"We should go for a moonlit stroll," Darcy suggested.

"Very romantic," Vision put in.

Wanda tried to hide a blush. "Why?"

"No reason," Darcy shrugged. "You just looked like you wanted to be out there earlier, so..."

"I will alert you when the beverage is ready," Vision assured them, reaching toward the spice rack.

" _ No more cinnamon _ ," Darcy scolded him. "I told you. Don't mess with perfection."

He nodded, looking chastised. "Of course, Miss Lewis."

"Let me get my coat," Wanda said.

"Perfect," Darcy agreed. "I'll meet you by the door!"

The night was silent and cold. The only sound was their feet on the shoveled pavement. Wanda had to admit that it  _ was _ romantic, but wondered if Darcy thought so too. She turned to ask and found Darcy breathing out long puffs of air, visible in the moonlight.

"Hey, do you know how to do, like, smoke rings? Or breath rings, I guess?" Darcy asked.

Wanda shook her head. "I can probably shape them with my powers, though. Not for very long, but—"

"Let's try it!" Darcy said excitedly. She leaned in and pressed her cheek against Wanda's. "Ready?"

Wanda figured her blush would go unnoticed because of the combination of the dark, the redness that the cold had already added to her cheeks, and the fact that Darcy wasn't looking.

She nodded, and then took a deep breath along with Darcy. As they breathed out, Wanda concentrated on containing their exhales together into one, and shaped it into something fairly easy: a heart.

"What do you think?" Wanda asked, releasing her power and letting the heart dissipate into the air.

"Looks awesome," Darcy said, from further away than Wanda expected. 

She turned to see why, and squawked in surprise and discomfort when Darcy shoved a huge scoop of snow down the back of her coat.

"How—dare you!" she laughed.

"That's what you get for... being awesome, and working your butt off," Darcy told her.

"You're going to regret starting a snowball fight with someone with super powers," Wanda said, grinning as she twitched her fingers, directing her power to gather snow in two huge piles on either side of her.

Before she could lift it into the air, Darcy tackled Wanda into the snowbank behind her, and Wanda gave up concentrating on getting as much snow as possible and just grabbed some off the ground with her hands and squished it into Darcy's hair.

Darcy let out a squeal and a peal of laughter, and the two of them tumbled around in the snow, sometimes retreating to the snow forts the team had built earlier to throw snowy projectiles, sometimes rolling around on the ground trying to shove snow up one another's noses.

Vision stuck his head through the wall to inform them that the hot chocolate was finished and he was going to set some out for them, but they ignored him in favor of one final bout of snow wrestling. Darcy had the upper hand, but Wanda had been fairly successful in using her powers for distraction (but not for anything that would have counted as cheating).

She scooped up a handful of snow and went for Darcy's face with it, but was intercepted as Darcy grabbed her mitten and shook the snow out of it. Wanda laughed and struggled, but they were evenly matched where grappling was concerned.

Wanda gasped as Darcy suddenly changed her tactic: leaning backward and  _ pulling _ Wanda instead of pushing. It worked, and a little too well; Darcy pulled Wanda's mitten off and toppled over, whacking herself in the face in the process.

"Are you okay?!" Wanda cried, concerned even though Darcy was laughing. She leaned over her friend to check. "Oh my god. You're bleeding!"

"That's hilarious," Darcy cackled as Wanda helped her sit up. "It figures I'd injure myself in a fight with an Avenger."

Wanda laughed and scooped up some more snow, placing it carefully on Darcy's nose.

"Cold," Darcy protested, but let Wanda hold it there, knowing it would help.

"Well, that's what you get for... being awesome, and thinking you can take me on," Wanda told her. Darcy smiled up at her gratefully, and Wanda smiled back.

"How's it look?" Darcy asked several minutes later.

Wanda pulled the snow away to peek. "Better," she said. "I think you'll live."

"What a way to go, though, huh?" Darcy replied. "Brought low by the great Scarlet Witch...'s mitten."

It was only then that Wanda noticed how close they were, and the way Darcy was looking at her lips. All she had to do was lean in a little, and—

"Your hot chocolate is getting cold!" Vision shouted, his head and shoulders protruding from the side of the building. "Doctor Foster says to come inside before you catch your death!"

"Geez, okay,  _ mom _ , calm down," Darcy grumbled. She stood and held the captured mitten open for Wanda's hand, and when Wanda put it back on, took her hand to help Wanda up. "Guess we'll have to finish this battle another time."

Darcy's cheeks were pink, but Wanda didn't think it was because of the cold.

"The battle, yes," she agreed, and grasped Darcy's scarf, tugging on it to turn her attention from going inside to Wanda.

"What—" Darcy began.

But she had to stop talking when Wanda kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173798795628/romantic-battle)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	10. For Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes sure Wanda has enough luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 91\. “I hope you like it.”

Wanda wandered out into the common room the morning of her test to find a huge banner hanging over the kitchen counter. It read, "Good Luck Wanda!" 

Waiting for her on the counter was a mug of hot chocolate and a bowl of Darcy's homemade oatmeal. The room was otherwise deserted, so Wanda sat down to enjoy her breakfast.

She was most of the way through when Darcy arrived. She said nothing, but passed Wanda a banana. "Brain food," she explained.

"Where is everyone?" Wanda wanted to know.

Darcy shrugged. "I told them to make themselves scarce this morning," she told her. "You need to focus, and I didn't want anyone distracting you."

"Thank you for that," Wanda said, scraping the last of the oatmeal out of the bowl. "And for the encouragement."

"And the banner?" Darcy asked, glancing up at it. "I hope you like it."

"I do," Wanda said, walking around the counter to put her arms around Darcy's waist. "I like  _ you _ , too."

Darcy leaned closer, brushing her lips over Wanda's. "Good," she said. "Because that feeling is totally mutual."

They may have gotten a little distracted after that, and it took FRIDAY announcing that the car was ready to take Wanda to the testing center for them to remember that Wanda needed to focus on something that wasn't Darcy. 

"You've got this," Darcy said, giving Wanda one final squeeze.

"I could use a kiss for luck," Wanda told her.

Darcy grinned. "What do you think I've been doing for the last five minutes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174501581488/for-luck)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	11. A Predictable Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Darcy finish a marathon of their favorite show.
> 
> The ending is predictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.”

Wanda turned off the TV and snuggled closer to Darcy.

"You're an angel," Darcy murmured sleepily. "How did it end?"

"Nancy won," Wanda reported.

"Again?" Darcy yawned. 

"Mmhm," Wanda replied. "Same as all the other times we've watched it."

Darcy was quiet for a moment, and then she said, "I love you."

Wanda froze.

"Is it too soon to say that?" Darcy asked, sounding apprehensive but no less sleepy. "I just—"

"No," Wanda interrupted, relaxing against her. "It's not too soon."

"Good," Darcy said, a smile in her voice. "I feel like we've been saying it—or getting close to saying it—for a long time."

Wanda nodded and tilted her chin up to give Darcy a kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered against Darcy's lips, and watched as they curved into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this collection, please check out the other femslash in the 100 Ways to Say I Love You series!
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174543257648/a-predictable-ending)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
